villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is a criminal mastermind and the primary antagonist of the Resident Evil video game franchise. A megalomaniac with plans for world domination through biological warfare, Wesker is an intelligent yet incredibly powerful killer. He is a minor player in the Animated Vs Video Game Villains War and a major player in the Video Game Villains War. Video Game Villains War A Solid Victory Prior to the events of the war, Wesker assassinates the various heads of the Umbrella Corporation. Taking control, he interferes with the actions of the Sons of Liberty, murdering their scientists and hacking into their computers. The leader of the faction, Solidus Snake, does not take kindly to this intrusion. Snake attacks Wesker's headquarters, but Wesker is ready for his attack. He nimbly dodges Snake's octopus mech, even dodging bullets. He then breaks through Solidus's mech, leaving the leader with only his swords. Wesker gets stabbed twice, but he finally guns down his rival. An Explosive Fight But Soldius is not the only Snake to attack Wesker. Liquid Snake, Solidus's successor, attacks Wesker as well. This time, Liquid's brought a time bomb to mix things up. Wesker blocks Snake's first punch and knees his opponent in the groin. As Liquid recovers, Wesker punches him in the face and kicks him upside the head. A swift roundhouse kick from Liquid catches Wesker on the head, causing him to miss his next punch. Liquid then kicks down a bunch of metal girters atop Wesker. Due to his biological enhancements, Wesker survives. As Liquid leaps to attck Wesker once more, the bomb goes off. Though Wesker sustains minor injuries, Liquid falls from the platform to his presumed death. New Plans and Faces Disgusted with the two attempts on his life, Wesker resolves to give the Sons of Liberty, now called FOXHOUND, a taste of their own medicine. He breaks into an underground Umbrella weapons facility and awakens Nemesis. He programs the monster to kill FOXHOUND's lethal assassin, Sniper Wolf. But Wolf ends up destroying Nemesis. Wesker thus contacts his partner, Kazuya Mishima; the latter has found a discovery in Jack Krauser, a mercenary given a suicide mission by FOXHOUND's new leader, Recolver Ocelot. Krauser wants a chance at revenge. Wesker therefore authorizes Kazyua to give Krauser the "full treatment." JENOVA When Krauser fails to kill Ocelot, Wesker and Kazuya discuss the best way to take down Ocelot's faction. Though Kazuya suggests air strikes, Wesker shoots down the plan due to Ocelot's technological superiority as well as his magical allies, Organization XIII. Wesker resolves to capture JENOVA, an alien lifeform whose cells improve physical prowess and durability. Kazuya and Wesker head off to retrieve JENOVA, but Sephiroth is guarding her. Wesker takes Sephiroth head on, but he soon finds himself on the defensive when Sephiroth tries to cut him down. Wesker does his best to dodge, but he is unable to prevent his arm from catching fire when Sephiroth launches some fire at him. Wesker leaves Kazuya to finish the job, opting instead to steal JENOVA. With the cells in his possession, Wesker is able to manufacture a monster called Tyrant. Experimentation After Tyrant successfully kills Fat Man, one of Ocelot's lieutenants, Albert Wesker decides to continue his forays with JENOVA experimentation. After Anna Williams captures Vamp, another of Ocelot's men, Wesker and his top scientist, Deathshead, begin a series of JENOVA-infused tortures on the mercenary, hoping to convert him to their cause. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains Category:Capcom Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Wesker's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Killer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Live-action villains Category:Agent Smith and Kane Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Horror villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Rivals Category:Major Players Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Freddy's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:The Agents Squad Category:Pitch Dark's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Live-Action Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters